Love Apocolypse
by Hell's Nightingale
Summary: So much love...So much love...So much wasted love. YoruSoi SoiYoru HaliSoi SoiHali HaliSoiYoru YoruSoiHali Halibel Soi Fon Yoruichi One-shot Yuri AU Angst Love Triangle


The wind blew gently through the Sakura trees, causing the pink petals to fall elegantly to the ground. The park was quiet for a spring day, something Yoruichi was thankful for. She sat on a sturdy grey Sakura tree branch, watching the day to slowly go by while she mused over her newest problems. She looked up to the blue skies for answers, some type of guidance.

Kisuke was gone again, doing some business with some guy. He specifically advised that she shouldn't come along, something about being confidential. Yoruichi snorted in self-importance and glared. It wasn't like she was oblivious to what Kisuke did. He was a good man, a very good one, just caught in the wrong place. Yoruichi's eyes softened and a soft, sad smile crossed her lips. The spark between Kisuke and her started to fade away. He wasn't interesting like he use to be…He seemed so far away now, taken over by work and associates. He barely had any time to relax with Yoruichi.

But, relevantly, a spark has ignited somewhere else, towards someone who brought back childhood memories and innocence.

"Soi," Yoruichi mumbled into the caressing wind. She hoped the name would float up towards the endless sky and be written in the clouds.

Soi Fon was always there for her, no matter what, but then Yoruichi got out of high school. After that she never saw Soi anymore, instead she spent her days with Kisuke. She averted her gaze to the Sakura blossoms that were falling to the ground, the beautiful fragile Sakura blossoms. Yoruichi was perfectly aware that she hurt Soi Fon, oh so perfectly guilty as well. But what could she possibly do to make it better? She couldn't just say sorry, no, that wouldn't cut it.

When was the last time she saw Soi face to face? The young adult strained to remember when, but she couldn't even remember, causing a guilty smirk to crawl on her lips. It was pathetic really. Yoruichi fell in love with Soi, who she hasn't seen in forever. Didn't people say distance made the heart grow fonder?

The sounds of sandals clicking made Yoruichi look down from her perch. Her smirk grew wider at the irony of this situation. She was just wallowing in self-pity about not seeing Soi, and now here she was…Here she was, looking beautiful as ever. The younger girl allowed her hair to hang down, styled in a way Yoruichi thought Soi would never style it. She wore a yellow blouse and jean shorts. Has time flown by that fast, where Soi almost looked like a completely different person?

Yoruichi continued to watch the porcelain skinned girl until she got directly under the tree she was perched on.

"Hey," Yoruichi spoke in a casual tone, trying to hide the joy from seeing Soi Fon. The girl stopped and stood still before glancing around in confusion. Yoruichi saw the younger girl's cute face and couldn't help but chuckle, causing Soi to finally spot Yoruichi.

"Oh," Soi gasped in a surprised voice, "I didn't see you there, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi smiled brighter. She already felt warm with Soi saying her name, it sounded so sweet and caring, rolling off the other girl's small pink tongue with ease. The girl had her eyes fixed on Yoruichi and no one else, but something was off. Yoruichi's smile faltered slightly. Soi wasn't blushing like how she use to. Did Yoruichi fall in love when Soi fell out of it?

"Come enjoy the world up here with me, my little bee." Yoruichi cooed while patting a spot on the branch beside her. Soi analyzed the tree critically before shaking her head.

"I'm a little too short to reach a branch," she stated in a bland tone. Yoruichi stuck her tongue out. Soi furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I'll help you then," Yoruichi offered while scooting closer to the trunk and stretching a hand down to Soi with a smile. Soi eyed her hand, almost deciding if to take it or not.

"I have to be somewhere, Yoruichi," Soi Fon told in a dry voice. Yoruichi was almost tempted to withdraw her hand and climb further up in the tree, hiding from the pride inflicting blow that stung greatly. The old Soi wouldn't have had to think twice about accepting the offer to just chill with Yoruichi, but now she changed. Yoruichi was frozen in the spot, her stubborn side showing up. Soi glanced up to Yoruichi with concerned eyes. She wasn't use of Yoruichi being so quiet around her.

"Just hang with me for a few minutes. It'll be worth it," Yoruichi persuaded, "I swear."

Soi opened her mouth to protest but looked back at the older girl's hand. She closed her mouth before letting her mouth curl into a soft smile.

"I guess I can for a little while," Soi Fon grabbed the darker girl's hand. Yoruichi felt the younger girl's warm hands. She remembered that her hands use to always be cold, but now they were bursting with life…she was so beautiful. How did Yoruichi not notice this silent beauty?

"But," Soi continued, "A little while is only a little while. You understand?"

Yoruichi bit her lip while trying to hold her smile. Did Soi really not want to be with her that much? Did she seriously not love her anymore? Maybe karma finally has come to punish Yoruichi.

"I understand fully, my bee," Yoruichi tried to woo Soi with her seduction. Soi rolled her eyes playfully before allowing Yoruichi help pull her up the tree and to the branch. Soi grunted before getting on the branch and gracefully sitting down on it. She was leaning against the trunk while Yoruichi was on the outside. The wind gave a gust, making their hair flow with it. Yoruichi savored her long hair lightly brushing Soi's skin.

They listened to the world around them, sitting in comfortable silence. Yoruichi turned to gaze at Soi Fon, only to find her off in her own world. Yoruichi frowned. What did she all miss while she was gone? Did Soi finally mature into something great, or worse?

Soi soon turned towards Yoruichi, catching her stare before giving a weird look. Yoruichi sighed before averting her gaze to the other Sakura trees. It didn't look like Soi was in the mood for fooling around. What would be able to catch her interest, while keeping a good conversation? Yoruichi thought hard while Soi continued to stare at her, asking for an explanation of her quiet unusual demeanor. She couldn't think of anything cool, nothing to casually talk about. There was only the fact that she missed the younger girl terribly now, and questions about her.

"I miss you," Yoruichi confessed. She could at least start with the facts first. Soi's eyes softened for the briefest second before turning away and looking at the sky. Yoruichi watched her from the corner of her eye while shifting in a more comfortable position. What was her little bee thinking of?

"Really," Soi asked in a breathy tone, almost sounding un-convinced.

"Yeah, I really do miss you, Soi." Yoruichi answered honestly. Soi looked back at Yoruichi, trying to look for some give away of a joke, but she found nothing.

"Oh," Soi stated in a calm tone. She was quiet for a few seconds before speaking again, "I missed you too."

Yoruichi felt pleased that she was missed too. At least not all of Soi changed, she had to have at least a little feelings still left for her. Soi sighed.

"Was that all you wanted to say," she asked in a strange voice. That tone was un-familiar to Yoruichi. It made her feel un-easy.

"No," Yoruichi answered quickly. How could she explain to Soi that she was in love with her? How could she even confess it? For years Yoruichi ignored Soi's feelings, hoping she wouldn't hurt her in the end but she did, and now she fell in love with the one she didn't want to hurt. Yoruichi bit her lip. What could she say? How could she explain it to Soi? Words were so limited. Yoruichi scooted closer to Soi Fon and rested her head on the smaller girl's shoulder. She already could smell Soi's perfume, Watermelon sorbet. Yoruichi smiled in content, un-aware on how much she actually missed her old friend.

Soi stiffened, her small arm muscles tightening underneath Yoruichi's cheek.

"How about we start hanging out more," Yoruichi suggested. "Doesn't that sound great? It would be like old times."

Soi Fon remained stiff, her breathing was shallow. She sat quietly while thinking over her response. Yoruichi grew worried quickly. What was wrong with her little bee?

"Yoruichi," Soi started in a pained voice. Yoruichi frowned while closing her eyes. "It can't be that easy…You…well I…-"

"Soi Fon," a girl's voice called out in a lightly worried voice. Yoruichi opened her eyes in confusion. Soi Fon seemed to relax at the sound of this girl's voice. Who was she? Did Soi know her? Soi glanced at Yoruichi, catching her gaze, molten amber meeting abyssal silver.

"I have to go," Soi answered in a hurt voice. She began to slide down the tree before hesitating, "If you want to talk more about this…Call me or something."

And with that Soi got down from the tree. Yoruichi felt her heart ache relentlessly. Did Soi just ditch her? The sound of Soi's sandals clicking caught the darker girl's attention. She looked over to the sound and saw Soi accompanied by some blond. The blond had a tanned skin tone, disheveled medium length blond hair and green eyes. Who was she? Yoruichi crawled further out on the branch, hoping to get a better look. The girl wore camouflaged cargo pants and a black tank-top. The girl looked tough, reminded Yoruichi of a biker chick. Interestingly enough the woman gave Soi Fon a helmet with a smile.

"Thank you, Hali." Soi Fon thanked with a heart warming smile. Yoruichi felt her stomach roll inside of her. Why didn't she smile at her like that? And where did she see this older girl from before? She looked so familiar… she gave this dangerous feeling in Yoruichi's stomach.

The girl named Hali nodded before walking towards her bike, Yoruichi presumed. Soi Fon stood glued at her spot and turned towards Yoruichi. She gave her the strangest look that she ever got from anybody.

Hali turned around, waiting for Soi to catch up. The younger girl slowly turned back around and caught up to Hali, both soon walking at the same pace before leaving Yoruichi's sight.

The dark skinned teenager felt her eyes prickle. What was this feeling? It hurt her from the inside and her mind. It made her want to fall from this branch, only to numb this hollow pain that emitted from her stomach. Her throat had air stuck in it, making her breaths feel heavy. Yoruichi allowed herself to gulp down this pain. Her pride will not allow her to cry here, or over something so silly. But why did Yoruichi desired, yearned for the release of her own salty tears?

* * *

Halibel eyed Soi Fon critically. Something must've happened with Yoruichi and her. It pained her to see the younger girl so troubled, but it hurt worst to see her so head over heels with Yoruichi…The younger girl was trying to deprive herself from her paramour, but was breaking herself instead.

Soi caught Halibel's gaze and glanced away quickly in shame.

"I can understand, Soi." Halibel comforted, "What did you say?"

Soi stopped walking, causing a wave of worry to wash over Halibel. The younger girl was looking at the ground in embarrassment. Did something bad happen? Halibel stopped walking and turned around to see Soi more clearly. The other girl didn't move at all. Halibel took a cautious step forward.

"Soi," Halibel asked in a warm voice. She never allowed herself to emit this much emotion, but it was needed. Soi Fon, her Soi Fon, needed to be shown love, even if she couldn't quite return it right now.

Soi Fon looked up with tears brimming at her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered in pain while she put her small, fragile hands in fists. Her shoulder began to shake uncontrollably along with her fists.

"I-I-I," Soi choked before trying to clear her voice, "I-I told hu-her tha-that it can-"

Soi didn't go far until Halibel walked over and enveloped the younger in a comforting hug. The older girl new that words would only break the younger girl even more. She didn't want her little object of affection to feel the pain anymore, not right now, not when she was too broken to barely enjoy life.

"Soi, I understand," Halibel lied somewhat. She couldn't understand what Soi was going through, somewhat. But she felt her own pain of watching Soi, the one she loved, run back to Yoruichi and whisper her name before she fell asleep. Yoruichi was her world and Halibel just wanted to be loved by Soi too. But from the views of it…it wasn't going to happen, not in a long time at the very least.

"Just drown your pain in my soul," Halibel whispered into the younger girl's head. Soi began to sob, clutching onto Halibel's tank top in attempt to calm her shaking. Halibel allowed herself to kiss Soi's head, wanting to make things instantly better for the younger girl.

Why did Yoruichi wait so long to finally do something? She was salt in an almost healed wound. She kissed Soi's head again, her own breath getting harsh from the other's pain and her own desperate state. Why couldn't Soi just get over that girl, and notice how much love she had for the younger girl? So much love…just so much love…so much wasted love…

* * *

**A/N:  
OH THE ANGST! Love triangles are so epic and awesome. I had to show the humor side of the triangle, the savior side and now the complete depression lol. Poor Soi! Poor Yoru! POOR HALI! They are all in one big triangle. While Soi is so blinded by her own thoughts that she can't see Yoru is pratically giving herself in. Soi making it just harder for herself, while Hali is trying to be the best she can for Soi. **

**OH so much wasted love...so much hearts being crushed....Oh how I love reviews!**


End file.
